


forsaking all others

by mercredigirl



Category: Tayong Dalawa
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Death Scene, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Episode 173 (‘Ramon jumps off a bridge’). Trigger warning for representation of depression; violent death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forsaking all others

**Author's Note:**

> #confessionhour: I have never written soap opera fandoms before this.

He’s come so far – he has a life, independence; he’s a self-made man – now _there’s_ a laugh – but sometimes it seems that he’s still the awkward child who could never keep up. It feels like he’s run a marathon – his heart’s still pounding, and his asthmatic breaths come ragged – and he’s never moved a jot.

There is blood all over his hands. Most of it is his, pouring out of the wound on his side; but some of it belongs to his brothers, and some of it to Nico.

And there, Nico’s dead, his oldest partner, a man he thought was his friend. How long ago it was that both of them desired nothing less than to escape the desperate poverty and cruelty of their trade! Now – now they have climbed their way to the top, a trail of bodies behind them. Leo Cardenas was right. It didn’t end with the first kill.

All his men have left him now. Nico was the last. _Nico was the last_ – and Nico left, all the same, in the end.

Nico betrayed him, and he exacted justice – why does no one understand that? This _justice_ , it’s a thing Ramon never had! Nico betrayed him. Olivia was the first, yes – oh, Olivia, with her arrogant drawl and pale cold limbs – but she was a liability, more than anything, and he disposed of her when she expired. But _Nico_!

It was _Nico_ , who fought and bled with him and for him… The abandonment is like another gunshot to his belly.

Greta came back. Grandmother came back. He’s been a bad husband, an unfilial grandson, but after all their betrayals, he and her and they, all of them, they came back to each other after every ordeal. And now Grandmother is dead, Greta is dead, the child he would have fathered is dead.

He would never have made it this far alone, but.

Ramon clambers to the balustrade, his gun dropped onto the asphalt of the road some yards behind him. He’s bleeding, and the night air is smoky and hot. He leaves the pavement sticky, slippery with his blood. He couldn’t care less.

The fall lasts shorter than he thought it would, and then the river water is sucking at shivering skin, dragging him – dragging him. A light through murky water – is it the moon? But his head feels like lead now, and his breath is failing him…

Arms spread cross-like, like Joseph of Cupertino in an ecstasy, Ramon lets his head droop, lets go.


End file.
